cactusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Christer Johansson
Hi, and welcome! Yes we're good to go :) - though I've never started a wiki before so I need to read up a bit. I got some negative feedback on my post on cactiguide but before I reply I want to have something basic to show here. I'll put up a list of things that have to be done on the main page and on its talk page. Feel free to contribute any way you can. I changed the logo image, I hope it wasn't yours, I guessed it comes from some clipart that the wikia ppl use, otherwise feel free to revert it. Alex.g 17:49, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :No, the logo wasn't mine :) If you need any help on the wikicode I can help; I've been a admin/sysop on sv:Wikipedia some time now. And if you need some more sysops, and I'll make some time for it. The first thing we need (I think) is a some kind of road map. What do you think? Christer Johansson 17:56, 24 July 2007 (UTC) taxobox Hi, ok, I'm not familiar with templates so if you can help with the wikicode for the Template:Cactusbox please do so. We need something simple so I think we shouldn't worry about conservation status, etc. Also, you mentioned adding more sysops, this will be good because I might not be able to contribute on a regular basis. Alex.g 19:01, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :As for the Sysop part, then I can't help you. I don't know how the part "bureaucrat" works (that's what you are), but somewhere you should have some "tool" that can change a user from just user to sysop. About the template part; yes we should make it more simple and start at cactaceae and down I guess? I will have a look at this soon. Christer Johansson 19:13, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::OK I got it you should now be an admin. Welcome on board! :) Alex.g 19:19, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :::Thank a lot!! Well, if we not get any help we have alot to do ;) Christer Johansson 19:23, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::My new/old wp sign Χρήστoς 19:29, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Are you greek? I'm from Athens. Alex.g 19:35, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, I'm from Sweden, but I like the greek letters :) I'm sorry if I offend in anyway. Χρήστoς 19:40, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::No offense it's a complement if anything. Nice to meet you, I've heard good things about Sweden. Alex.g 19:53, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I'm a very nice person ;) I am honored to meet you to. I think we can make a nice and useful wiki! Χρήστoς 20:03, 24 July 2007 (UTC) I saw that you began editing the cactusbox. Please use the english version of the wikipedia template, we need to keep this page in english because it will be useful to more ppl that way. Thanx. Alex.g 20:05, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I'm sorry that I mess it up a little, but I will translate and clean it up tomorrow, I promise. The English version is full of other templates and it will take ours to understand them. This template is as clean at it can be, besides the translation. Ones again, I will fix this very soon, I promise. Χρήστoς 20:13, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::That makes sense. OK, don't stress. Meanwhile I'm editing the Cactaceae page which contains all the taxonomy from wikipedia. Alex.g 20:17, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :::Piuh! I'm tierd. I'll be back tomorrow and clean up the mess. It will take 30 min. I guess, and after that we have a working taxobox :) Χρήστoς 20:22, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::That's great! Thanx for all the help. Now I'm very optimistic about all this. Good night. Alex.g 20:26, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you for giving Cactopedia a Cactusbox! Alex.g 06:43, 25 July 2007 (UTC) pics Hello again! You have some very beautiful and rare plants! I hope you like what I'm doing with the pics you've been uploading. If you have any comments/suggestions please say so. I plan to turn the rest of the pics into articles maybe sometime tomorrow. Alex.g 19:37, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Some of the plants are mine and some are my friends; but the pictures are mine. I can help you later to turn them into articles, but if you have the time now just do so, I don't mind. I load up some of the pictures that I have because I think it is important with pictures at this moment :) Χρήστoς 19:49, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::Of course, if you want to write articles go ahead. Yes, we need pictures at the moment. Alex.g 19:53, 27 July 2007 (UTC)